Reminders
by kissinginthebluedark
Summary: Sometimes it's Blaine who needs to be reminded that he's not alone anymore.  Klaine, one-shot.  Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

"Blaine, you don't have to be so antsy. This is only the first store we've hit."

Blaine glanced around nervously. "Yeah, but there are plenty of other stores we can go to. Besides, I haven't seen anything that interests me, really..."

Kurt cocked a brow. "How do you know there's nothing in here that would look good on you?" Kurt asked, returning his gaze to the button up shirts in front of him. "You haven't even been in here for five minutes, and you certainly haven't seen looking at the beautiful shades of emerald right in front of you," he supplied lightly, picking up one shirt in particular and holding it up to his boyfriend. Kurt furrowed his brow, watching Blaine's gaze shift carefully, never meeting his own. "We're supposed to be shopping for _you, _Blaine. What's going on here? Why are you so distracted?"

Blaine eye's finally met Kurt's, and Kurt was taken aback at the sheer amount of uncertainty that lay there. Blaine broke his gaze again, this time closing his eyes and taking a deep, steadying breath. "It's nothing," he mumbled, opening his eyes and staring purposefully at the floor.

Kurt put the shirt back on the rack and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Well it's obviously something," he supplied softly. "Otherwise I think you'd be enjoying this more than you are. Now come on, what's really bothering you?"

Blaine stood there, silent for a moment, before lifting his head and gazing just over Kurt's shoulder. Confused, Kurt turned his head over his shouler to see a boy not too much older than them in ill-fitting jeans and a Wal-Mart graphic tee. His cropped brown hair had too much gel in it, and to be completely honest (even if it was a somewhat bitchy thought) he looked completely out of place in a nice department store like this.

"Look Blaine, I know that he isn't the most fashion forward, but that's no reason-"

"Evan Daniels."

Kurt blinked. "Excuse me?"

"His name is Evan Daniels," Blaine repeated, his eyes finding Kurt's once more.

"So, you know him?"

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes darkened slightly. "Vaguely. He went to my old school."

Kurt did _not _like where this was going.

"He... was one of the guys who... beat up on me. That night, after the Sadie Hawkins Dance."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he looked back over his shouler quickly. As the boy browsed through business suits, Kurt felt his eyes narrow and his fingernails dig painfully into his palms as they formed into fists. He finally felt the same frustration and rage that flooded Blaine every time Kurt had mentioned Karofsky, or when they had passed him in the hall during the Night of Neglect. He understood why Blaine had tried to pick a fight with him, even if he knew he was going to lose, because at that moment all Kurt want to do was walk right up to Evan Daniels and slug him a new one from here to next Tuesday.

He _had _to stop hanging out with Finn so much. Violence wouldn't solve anything. It never did.

But boy, would it feel so good right about now.

Kurt whipped his head to look back at Blaine, his eyes glazed over and his forehead creased in worry. "Blaine, it'll be fine," he said, somewhat curtly, before taking a breath himself and smiling at his boyfriend warmly. "He's busy doing his own thing, and so are we. Let's just ignore him and enjoy ourselves, okay?"

The worry on Blaine's face did not go away. "But what if he sees us?"

Kurt shrugged. "What if he does?" He stepped forward into Blaine's personal space and took Blaine's hands in his. "You can't let other people dictate what you do with your life. You can't run from a store because someone doesn't like you there. You can't stay home all the time and never go outside because of the stares you'll get. You just _can't _live your life that way."

"And I know that," Blaine replied. "I'm out, and I _am _proud, Kurt. I don't care what anyone else thinks of me - of us. But... him..." Blaine swallowed, trailing off.

"What about him?" Kurt whispered. "Why are you scared?"

Blaine stared at their hands together, and Kurt almost winced as Blaine's grip on his hands tightened to a vice. "Because _he _hurt me. And I don't want him to hurt me, or you, or us. It's like, every time I see him, or anyone else from that night, I just get this feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I remember that... that we're just _fragile. _And I get scared that one day, this is all going to come crashing down."

And Kurt couldn't stop the quiet, sad, breathy laugh that rose up from his lungs as he leaned in and kissed Blaine chastely on his forehead, trying to kiss away the lines of worry wrinkling his brow. "Fragile?" he breathed against his skin. "Babe, they can't _touch_ us. No words, or fists, or any kind of ignorant hate will _ever _keep me away from you." Kurt brought his hands up to Blaine's bicepts, rubbing his arms through the fabric of his jacket gently. "_We _can fight them." His eyes met Blaine's. "I thought you knew that."

And now Blaine was the one who was laughing quietly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I think I do. I just... needed reminding."

"I'll remind you as many times as you need."

It warmed Kurt's heart to see Blaine smile like that, like that first day they met on that staircase, like everything was new again. Blaine reached up and moved the stray piece of hair that always seemed to fall around Kurt's eyes. "How, how, did I find someone as amazing a brave as you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess I just learn from the best."

"You flatter me."

"Always. I expect the same in kind."

Blaine laughed again, pulling away from Kurt (just slightly) and reaching for the shirt that Kurt had held up to him moments earlier. "So, emerald green, huh? Hmmm…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this for my 500th post on Tumblr. Technically a one-shot, it still feels more like a drabble to me. The original idea in my head had the Evan kid coming up to Kurt and Blaine and trying to start something with them, and Kurt being his fantastically bitchtastic self shutting the guy up in one insult, and Blaine holding his hand and the two of them walking off together, calmly and happily. But I actually liked the ending better this way. It turned out a lot fluffier than I thought, and I didn't want to ruin the mood with anger being thrown into the mix.**

**Plus, even thought I made up his name, that Evan kid can go crawl in a hole. **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
